Daredevil (Netflix series)
Daredevil is a Netflix series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe follows Matt Murdock, a blind lawyer by day and a mask vigilante by night defending Hell's Kitchen. Steven S. DeKnight acted as showrunner for the first season which aired on April 10, 2015, replacing Drew Goddard. A second season was released on March 18, 2016 with Douglas Petrie and Marco Ramirez taking over as showrunners, a third season was released on October 19, 2018 with Erik Oleson as the showrunner. The series was then cancelled rather than being picked up for a fourth season. Overview Season 1 "Marvel's Daredevil" is a live action series that follows the journey of attorney Matt Murdock, who in a tragic accident was blinded as a boy but imbued with extraordinary senses. Murdock sets up practice in his old neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen, New York where he now fights against injustice as a respected lawyer by day and masked vigilante/superhero at night. Season 2 Just when Matt thinks he is bringing order back to the city, new forces are rising in Hell’s Kitchen. Now the Man Without Fear must take on a new adversary in Frank Castle and face an old flame – Elektra Natchios. Bigger problems emerge when Frank Castle, a man looking for vengeance, is reborn as The Punisher, a man who takes justice into his own hands in Matt’s neighborhood. Meanwhile, Matt must balance his duty to his community as a lawyer and his dangerous life as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, facing a life-altering choice that forces him to truly understand what it means to be a hero. Season 3 Missing for months, Matt Murdock reemerges a broken man, putting into question his future as both vigilante Daredevil and lawyer Matthew Murdock. But when his archenemy Wilson Fisk is released from prison, Matt must choose between hiding from the world or embracing his destiny as a hero. Cast Season 1 Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley Recurring Cast *John Patrick Hayden as Battlin' Jack Murdock *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka *Wai Ching Ho as Madame Gao *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Vladimir Ranskahov *Gideon Emery as Anatoly Ranskahov *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Daryl Edwards as Carl Hoffman *Chris Tardio as Christian Blake *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom *Judith Delgado as Elena Cardenas *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Susan Varon as Josie Special Guests *Scott Glenn as Stick *Peter Gerety as Samuel Silke *Domenick Lombardozzi as Bill Fisk *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney Season 2 Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin Recurring Cast *Scott Glenn as Stick *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Royce Johnson as Brett Mahoney *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Peter Shinkoda as Nobu Yoshioka *Michelle Hurd as Samantha Reyes Special Guests *McCaleb Burnett as Grotto *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeryn Hogarth Season 3 Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Joanne Whalley as Maggie Grace *Jay Ali as Ray Nadeem *Wilson Bethel as Benjamin Poindexter/Bullseye *Stephen Rider as Blake Tower *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin Recurring Cast *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Annabella Sciorra as Rosalie Carbone *Danny Johnson as Benjamin Donovan *Geoffrey Cantor as Mitchell Ellison *Lesley Ann Warren as Mrs. Falb *Peter McRobbie as Father Paul Lantom Special Guests To be added Episodes Season 1 *"Into the Ring" *"Cut Man" *"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" *"In the Blood" *"World on Fire" *"Condemned" *"Stick" *"Shadows in the Glass" *"Speak of the Devil" *"Nelson v. Murdock" *"The Path of the Righteous" *"The Ones We Leave Behind" *"Daredevil" Season 2 *"Bang" *"Dogs To A Gunfight" *"New York's Finest" *"Penny and Dime" *"Kinbaku" *"Regrets Only" *"Semper Fidelis" *"Guilty as Sin" *"Seven Minutes in Heaven" *"The Man in The Box" *".380" *"The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" *"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" Season 3 *"Resurrection" *"Please" *"No Good Deed" *"Blindsided" *"The Perfect Game" *"The Devil You Know" *"Aftermath" *"Upstairs/Downstairs" *"Revelations" *"Karen" *"Reunion" *"One Last Shot" *"A New Napkin" Production The first two episodes were written by Drew Goddard, who was originally the showrunner before his commitment to The Sinister Six meant that he was replaced by Steven S. DeKnight. Goddard remains on the show as Executive Producer and writer of the first two episodes. Marvel.com: Steven S. DeKnight Joins 'Marvel's Daredevil' Gallery Season 1 5439aa6fceaf8.jpg 5439aaea946a5.jpg CC Daredevil.jpg CC Matt Murdock.jpg Daredevil Netflix 01.jpg daredevil_netflix_1.jpg daredevil_netflix_2 .jpg daredevil_netflix_3 .jpg daredevil_netflix_4 .jpg daredevil_netflix_5 .jpg daredevil_netflix_6 .jpg daredevil_netflix_7 .jpg daredevil_netflix_8 .jpg daredevil_netflix_9 .jpg daredevil_netflix_10 .jpg daredevil_netflix_11 .jpg daredevil_netflix_12 .jpg daredevil_netflix_13 .jpg daredevil_netflix_14 .jpg daredevil_netflix_15 .jpg daredevil_netflix_16 .jpg daredevil_netflix_17 .jpg daredevil_netflix_18 .jpg daredevil_netflix_19 .jpg daredevil_netflix_20 .jpg daredevil_netflix_21 .jpg daredevil_netflix_22 .jpg daredevil_netflix_23 .jpg daredevil_netflix_24 .jpg daredevil_netflix_25 .jpg daredevil_netflix_26 .jpg daredevil_netflix_27 .jpg daredevil_netflix_28 .jpg daredevil_netflix_29 .jpg daredevil_netflix_30 .jpg daredevil_netflix_31 .jpg daredevil_netflix_32 .jpg daredevil_netflix_34 .jpg daredevil_netflix_35 .jpg daredevil_netflix_36 .jpg daredevil_netflix_37 .jpg daredevil_netflix_38 .jpg daredevil_netflix_39 .jpg daredevil_netflix_40 .jpg daredevil_netflix_41 .jpg daredevil_netflix_42 .jpg daredevil_netflix_43 .jpg daredevil_netflix_44 .jpg daredevil_netflix_45 .jpg daredevil_netflix_46 .jpg daredevil_netflix_47 .jpg daredevil_netflix_48 .jpg daredevil_netflix_49 .jpg daredevil_netflix_50 .jpg daredevil_netflix_51 .jpg 2015 Daredevil 2.jpg 2015 Daredevil 1.jpg 2015 Kingpin.jpg Matt Murdock and Claire Temple.jpg Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson.jpg Matt Murdock and Karen Page.jpg 2015_Daredevil_2.png 2015_Daredevil_3 .png 2015_Daredevil_4 .png 2015_Daredevil_5 .png 2015_Daredevil_6 .png 2015_Daredevil_7 .png 2015_Daredevil_8 .png 2015_Daredevil_9 .png 2015_Daredevil_10 .png 2015_Daredevil_11.png 2015_Daredevil_12 .png 2015_Daredevil_14 .png 2015_Daredevil_15 .png 2015_Daredevil_16 .png 2015_Daredevil_17 .png 2015_Daredevil_18 .png 2015_Daredevil_19.jpg 2015_Daredevil_20.jpg 2015_Daredevil_21.JPG 2015_Daredevil_22.JPG Daredevil Battle of NY.JPG Daredevil Red Suit 15.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 14.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 13.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 12.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 11.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 10.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 09.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 08.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 07.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 06.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 05.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 04.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 03.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 02.jpg Daredevil Red Suit 01.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Daredevil Netflix Teaser Poster.jpg Marvel's Daredevil logo.jpg Marvel's_Daredevil_logo_October_2014.jpg Daredevil Promo.png 1911129 1591998581036379 801009635685060946 o.jpg Daredevil on set 1.jpg|Filming. daredevil on set 2.jpg|Filming. daredevil on set 3.jpg|Filming. DAREDEVIL Set Photos 1.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 2.jpg Rand Oil and Chemicals Truck.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 3.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 4.jpg DAREDEVIL Set Photos 5.jpg Deborah-ann-woll-daredevil-movie-set-in-new-york-city-aug.-2014_1.jpg Daredevil Concept Art Poster.jpg Daredevil Logo Transparent.png Daredevil Poster.jpg Daredevil Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil 16 Days Promo.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil Poster 03.png Daredevil Poster 02.png Daredevil Poster 01.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg Daredevil Banner.jpg Daredevil Red Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Banner.jpg Tied Up Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Season 2 daredevil_season 2 _still.jpg daredevil-season-2-costume1-large.jpg daredevil-season-2-costume2-large.jpg daredevil-season-2-jon-bernthal-punisher_still.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 4.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 3.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 5.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 6.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 7.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 9.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Still 10.png Daredevil Season 2 Still 11.png Daredevil Season 2 Still 12.png Daredevil Season 2 Still 13.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Daredevil Season 2 Promo.jpg Daredevil S2 Logo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Logo.jpg Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Melvin_Potter_Promo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 suit promo.jpg Netflix Elektra.jpg S2 Daredevil.jpg Punisher.jpg DDPunisherS2Logo.jpg Punisher poster.jpg Electra Daredevil Promo.jpg S2 Daredevil-11.jpg Foggy, Elektra, Daredevil, Punisher and Karen.jpg Daredevil-Season-2_Filming.jpg|Filming for Season 2 Daredevil_Season-2_Filming_2.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_3.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_4.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_5.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_6.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_Filming_7.jpg Daredevil_costume_test_season_2.JPG Daredevil_Season_2_filming.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_2.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_3.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_4.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_5.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_6.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_7.jpg Daredevil_Season_2_filming_8.jpg Daredevil_Filming_Season_Two.jpg Quesada-DDS2-art-98bda.jpg Daredevil Ninja's Season 2 Promo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters.JPG Daredevil Season 2 Posters 01.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 02.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 03.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 04.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 05.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 06.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Trio Poster.jpg Daredevilbillboardpromo.png Damageddaredevilbillboard.jpg Damagedpunisherbillboard.jpg Damagedelektrabillboard.jpg Ddbillboards.png Daredevil Season 2 Battle Banner.jpg 13731895 10153661024292344 7714577623231874447 o.jpg Daredevil Season 3 Artwork.jpg Season 3 Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Daredevil Season 3 Poster.jpg Daredevil-Season-3-poster.jpg Daredevil_Season_3_NYCC.jpg Daredevil Season 3 poster.jpg Videos Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Claire Calls It Quits - Marvel's Daredevil The Complete First Season on Blu-ray Available Now! Daredevil Appears in Costume - Marvel's Daredevil The Complete First Season Available Now! Marvel%27s_Daredevil_-_Season_2 Daredevil Season 2 - Promo Video - Suiting Up|Suiting Up Daredevil Season 2 - Promo Clip "Characters" (2016)|Characters Daredevil Season 3 First Netflix teaser trailer San Diego Comic Con Sizzle presented by Marvel and Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Teaser Confessional HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Burn HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Fisk Spotlight HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel’s Daredevil Season 3 Meet Agent Poindexter HD Netflix Marvel's Daredevil Season 3 Featurette The Return of Wilson Fisk HD Netflix Hell's Kitchen Healthcare Costs Marvel's Daredevil External links Categ References [[Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe TV series